1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for producing 7-octen-1-al and derivatives thereof starting from 2,7-octadien-1-ol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
7-Octen-1-al has two very reactive functional groups, namely the terminal vinyl group and the formyl group, and accordingly is very useful as the starting material for synthesizing a variety of industrially useful compounds. However, lack of an established, advantageous production process has prevented said compound from being produced on a commercial scale. A known process for synthesizing 7-octen-1-al comprises hydroboration of 1,7-octadiene followed by oxidation of the resulting 7-octen-1-ol [Tetrahedron Letters, No. 36, pp. 3329-3332 (1978)]. However, this process is disadvantageous in that such very expensive reagents as 9-borabicyclononane and pyridium chlorochromate are required for the hydroboration and oxidation and that the yield of 7-octen-1-al is as low as about 60% based on the reacted 1,7-octadiene.